El Diario de los Recuerdos
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Natsume y Mikan son polos opuestos, constantemente pelean pero un sueño puede cambiar su relación, ambos estarán en busca de sus recuerdos. ¿Surgirá algo? Leve Crossover con Yumeiro Patissiere. AU
1. Chapter 1: El chico nuevo

**Ohayoo Minna! Aqui subiendo un fic de mi pareja favorita del anime! siii! Al fin se me ocurrió hacer un fic NatsuMikan, no creeran como es que se me ocurrió xD, bueno se los dejo, disfrutenlo y dejen reviews! **

**NOTA: En este fic Natsume y Mikan tienen 14 años, es un universo alterno y un poco confuso, tmb habrá un pequeño crossover con Yumeiro Patissiere ;) (tampoco creerán como se me ocurrió).**

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, su propietaria es Higuchi Tachibana (gracias x crear un manga tan hermoso!) **

**Sin más...aquí lo tienen! ^^**

* * *

**El Diario de los Recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo.**

_**Mikan PDV.**_

Soñaba…qué una chica de cabellos castaños idéntica a mí jugaba en el prado con un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos carmesí, la chica reía e iba delante del chico qué mantenía una expresión seria, la niña de 8 años insistía en ir a la punta de la colina mientras el chico lo negaba, pero la pequeña insistía.

-¡Natsume, apresúrate!-decía animada.

-¿No pensarás ir a la punta de la colina verdad?-preguntó serio.

-Claro qué no…-respondió sarcásticamente.

-Es peligroso…no vayas-advirtió el chico.

-Natsume…no digas eso…solo diviértete.-dijo tomando de la mano del chico, éste sonrió para después seguirla, pero tal y como lo advirtió, la pequeña perdió el equilibrio y cayó al pasto verde.

-Te lo dije…-dijo ayudándola.

-jejeje Arigatou…Natsume…-dijo sonriendo.

Pasó otra escena también…en donde la misma chica y el mismo chico se encontraban en una pista de hielo, es decir, la laguna congelada, la chica lucía nerviosa y con frío mientras qué el chico lucía cálido y confiado.

-Hay…mucho frío…-murmuró la chica.-Ne, Natsume hay qué patinar…-sonrió.

-Tú no sabes patinar Mikan…-

-Pe-Pero…Ahh!-la chica perdió el equilibrio, pero Natsume la tomó de la mano y la abrazó para qué no cayera, la pequeña se sonrojó al notar la acción de su amigo.

-Sujétate Mikan, mientras yo esté aquí no pasará nada.-dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa.

-Arigatou…Natsume…-sonrió sonrojada.

Luego otra escena pasó en donde esta vez…los dos chicos se notaban tristes…al parecer la pequeña debía partir…

-Natsume…mi mamá me dijo qué nos cambiaremos de ciudad y debo…irme.-dijo con tristeza.

La pequeña sacó de su bolsillo un collar con una pequeña piedra de color naranja y se lo puso al chico.

-Esto es…-

-Yo lo hice…hasta el día en el qué nos volvamos a encontrar, por favor lleva puesto este collar para qué no te olvides de mí…úsalo como un amuleto-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mikan…te extrañaré-dijo el niño, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la pequeña.

La castaña no soportó más el peso que su pecho cargaba en ese momento y abrazó al chico con fuerza, de la misma manera, éste también la abrazó y se dijeron un último adiós.

_**14 de marzo de 2010.**_

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, estaba en mi habitación, me levanté reflexionando un poco sobre ese sueño. A pesar de qué fue un sueño…ese abrazo lo sentí…tan cálido, como si lo hubiera sentido realmente. Volteé a ver el reloj qué estaba en mi escritorio eran las 7:45 y yo solo tenía 15 minutos antes de qué toquen el timbre de la escuela, así qué me alisté y bajé para tomar mi desayuno.

-Mikan…¿acaso no vas a desayunar?-dijo mi madre.

-Ah…lo siento, voy tarde a la escuela, me llevaré el pan tostado, Ja ne.-dije comiendo.

Salí corriendo dejando a mi madre un poco enfadada, en el camino a la escuela (estaba corriendo) me topé con Anna y Nonoko.

-Ohayo Mikan-chan-dijeron al unísono.

-Oh-Ohayo chicas…-respondí agitada.

-Mikan, siempre llegas tarde a la escuela-dijo Anna.

-Ah…jajaja, soy muy torpe con eso… ¿Y Hotaru?-

-Ah, ya debió de haber llegado, sabes qué siempre llega temprano-dijo Nonoko.

-Ah…si…me adelantaré, las veo ahí chicas-

-¡Sí!-

Me despedí de las chicas y me adelanté rumbo a la escuela, seguía pensando sobre aquel sueño, por andar distraída me tropecé y todas mis cosas cayeron, las recogí y seguí con mi camino, por suerte el timbre se había retrasado y llegué a tiempo, cuando entré al salón, Hotaru estaba comiendo su helado de cangrejos (no se como le gusta).

-Hotaruuu!-grité abalanzándome hacia ella, pero sacó su arma y me pegó con ella.

-Ah…Hotaru siempre eres así de mala.-dije haciendo berrinche.

-Te he dicho miles de veces qué no me abraces Baka…-

-Moooo Hotaru!-

-Bien chicos, siéntense-dijo el sensei entrando.-El día de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno…-

-Ehhh…un chico nuevo, me pregunto cómo será-pensé.

-Bien entra-dijo señalando a la puerta.

Miré a ver hacia donde se supone estaba el chico nuevo, me sorprendí mucho al ver qué él era idéntico al chico qué vi en mi sueño, cabello oscuro, ojos carmesí y un rostro serio y sin emoción alguna.

-Su nombre es Natsume Hyuuga-dijo el sensei presentándolo- veamos, donde te sentarás…ah! Junto a Sakura-san hay un asiento…-

-¿Eh?-

Natsume se acercaba hacia mi asiento sentía como me miraba, pero no fue tan penetrante como cuando llegó, se paró a mi lado y tiró sus cosas en el suelo. Me quedé un poco sorprendida pero él me sacó del shock.

-Hazte a un lado, Ba~ka-dijo inexpresivo.

En ese momento puse una cara de…¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESTE TIPO!, ese chico no era el mismo qué vi en mis sueños.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme estúpida si ni siquiera me conoces!-grité enfadada.

-No hay necesidad de conocerte para saber qué eres una estúpida-dijo inexpresivo.

De nuevo puse una cara de WTF! Me giré a Hotaru jalándola de la manga de la blusa.

-Hotaruu…-dije haciendo puchero.

-Él tiene razón Mikan, con solo verte la cara es de saber qué tienes poco cerebro…-dijo también inexpresiva.

-Waaaa! Hotaruuu!-

Así pasaron las primeras horas, entre un par de idiotas, ambos lo son incluyendo a Hotaru por haberme dicho estúpida, hasta qué al fin sonó el timbre, era la hora del receso, al fin podría descansar de ellos…

-Ah! Qué bien la hora del receso!-dije bostezando.

-Mikan-chan está feliz, es extraño, no esta Hotaru contigo.-dijo Nonoko.

-Hmm, estoy molesta con ella por no haberme defendido de ese tipo nuevo.-dije molesta.

-Aaa, Hyuuga-kun es muy inexpresivo ¿verdad?-dijo Anna.

-Hmmm, yo no diría inexpresivo, se expresa demasiado bien…-dije aun molesta.

-Hahaha Mikan-chan creo qué están hechos el uno para el otro…-dijo Anna entre risas junto con Nonoko.

-¿Ehhh?, yo y ese tipo nunca nos llevaremos bien…-contesté molesta.

-Ne, ¿entonces por qué tu cara esta roja Mikan?-dijo Nonoko pícaramente.

-¿Eh?- No me había dado cuenta pero mi rostro estaba al 100% colorado, Anna y Nonoko no paraban de reír y yo no sabía por dónde mirar, al fin cesaron sus risas y se despidieron de mi.

-¿Eh, me dejaran sola?-dije haciendo berrinche.

-Estarás bien Mikan-chan, nosotras tenemos unos asuntos pendientes…-dijo Anna.

Luego se voltearon y se fueron, me senté en una pequeña escarpa qué había ahí y me puse a pensar un poco.

_**Natsume PDV.**_

Estaba explorando la mugre escuela en la qué me habían metido cuando vi a esa niña sentada de espaldas en una escarpa, me acerqué sigilosamente y la sorprendí por detrás.

-Oye, Bragas de Fresas…-le dije al oído.

Ella se paró de un brinco con la cara roja, se volteó hacia mí y me empezó a gritar como ya se empezaba a hacer costumbre.

-¿¡Co-Como demonios sabes eso!-gritó enfadada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al cómo te sientas niña tonta-dije dándole un pequeño golpe con el debo en la frente.

Ella se puso las manos en la frente al sentir el golpe, después siguió gritándome…

-¡Mooo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo ya un "poco" más calmada.

-La verdad es qué quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa-dije de nuevo inexpresivo.

-¿Eh, de qué querrías hablar conmigo?-preguntó enfadada.

-La verdad es qué…yo…soñé contigo anoche…-dije viéndola a los ojos. Noté como su rostro cambiaba de uno molesto a uno sorprendido.

-Yo también…-dijo algo sorprendida.

Yo también me sorprendí por su respuesta…¿ella había soñado lo mismo qué yo?.

-Imposible…-murmuró-Dos personas no pueden tener el mismo sueño la misma noche…-

-Bueno, aún no sabemos si es el mismo sueño…-dije.

-Es verdad…dime… ¿Qué soñaste?-dijo algo interesada.

-Mmm…estaba una chica idéntica a ti corriendo en el-

-Prado…-interrumpió.

-Si…-

-Y también, estaba un chico igual a ti ¿no?, y también una pista de hielo…-dijo ella.

-Si y también…-

-Una despedida-volvió a interrumpir.

-Sí pero, no recuerdo muy bien sobre el amuleto qué me había dado esa niña…-dije

-Era un collar, con una piedra diminuta de color naranja…-dijo.

-Collar…piedra…-me sorprendí un poco, busqué en mi pecho y saqué un collar tal y como ella lo había descrito.

-Es ese…-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Un día…desperté en mi habitación sin recuerdos de mi infancia y…desde entonces nunca me he quitado este collar…-dije.

-Yo…también, me pasó lo mismo…podrá ser qué estemos conectado en el pasado.-dijo cabizbaja.

El silencio invadió unos momentos pero ella decidió romperlo y dijo algo nerviosa:

-Etto…y ¿qué hacemos?-

-Mmm…pues, ¿buscar nuestros recuerdos?-dije

-Ah…si…-

De nuevo ese maldito silencio invadió, la niña qué me gritaba hace unos momentos, calló al escuchar este tema y se ponía nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? Me daba qué pensar, cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela. El receso había acabado. Me estaba yendo cuando ella hizo qué me volteara.

-Ah…no comí nada y el almuerzo ya acabó…-dijo haciendo berrinche.

-Yo tampoco y no me quejo…-respondí.

-Mmmm…¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si después de la escuela vamos a comer a algún lado?-dijo divertida.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo…-respondí inexpresivo.

-Mooo, se qué tu también tienes hambre…-dijo tentándome, cuando en ese momento mi maldito estómago gruñó y me delató.

-Hahaha…lo ves…-dijo riéndose.

-Ash…está bien…-dije rendido.

-¡Bien, entonces nos vemos a la salida de la escuela cuando termine!-dijo divertida. Entonces su rostro de nuevo cambió a uno nervioso.-Y…si vamos a trabajar juntos para encontrar nuestros recuerdos… ¿puedo llamarte Natsume?-

Pensé. Pensé. Y Pensé. Al final accedí, de nuevo ella sonrió y me dijo qué también la llamara por su nombre. De nuevo pensé. Pensé. Pensé y pensé y al final volví a acceder.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a la salida, Natsume…-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano y mostrándome una sonrisa qué se me hizo…nostálgica.

* * *

**Y bien? Que les pareció dejen reviews! Espero constantemente actualizar la historia...no se desesperen x) x cierto me iré una semana de vacas x lo que trendran que esperar mas xD sorry...bueno bye! **

**Reviews pliss!**

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	2. Chapter 2: ¿¡Vecino?

**Hola! Aqui dejandoles el segundo cap! :) **

**espero les guste dejen reviews! **

**AngelDust32165 o Laura-chan: Sip pondre la historia mas adelante ;) pero aun no estoy muy segura de que historia poner ya que la que habia pensado carece de imaginacion xD eso sera como 2 capitulos mas adelante x)**

**Angelic-bloody-night: ****Gracias x seguir siempre mis fics! ^^**

**NOTA: En este fic Natsume y Mikan tienen 14 años, es un universo alterno y un poco confuso, tmb habrá un pequeño crossover con Yumeiro Patissiere ;) (tampoco creerán como se me ocurrió).**

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, su propietaria es Higuchi Tachibana (gracias x crear un manga tan hermoso!) **

**

* * *

**

**El Diario de los Recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿¡Vecino!.**

_**Mikan PDV.**_

Me dirigía al salón de clases, por alguna razón me sentía feliz, también sentía qué Natsume me seguía por detrás. Ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo por lo qué el salón entero quedó estupefacto. En la entrada estaban ese par de perras malditas (N/A: Disculpen el lenguaje pero lo usaré frecuentemente) de Koizumi Luna y Permy [Sumire], ambas me miraban con rabia, _más bien envidia, _Natsume y yo nos quisimos pasar de largo, pero la perra mayor: Koizumi, abrió su "linda" y maldita boca.

-Natsume-kun, no te deberías de juntar con estúpidas como ella, en especial…-dijo haciendo énfasis en ELLA.

Fruncí el ceño pero Natsume seguía inexpresivo, cerró los ojos un momento, como señal de qué se encontraba pensando y después los abrió con una mirada tranquila. El sólo se limitó a responder.

-Juntarme con_ estúpidas_ como ella no les incumbe a un par de zorras como ustedes…y no me sigan más…-

Me sorprendí un poco por su respuesta _pero seguía siendo una estúpida, _el momento en qué me sorprendió fue cuando Natsume tomó de mi mano y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, Koizumi y Permy se fueron a donde pertenecían (N/A: Al salón de alado x9) De nuevo el salón entero se quedó sorprendido. Hotaru me veía con una cara de "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Baka?" y Anna y Nonoko me veían con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja diciendo cosas como "Te lo dijimos Mikan".

Ya horas después, Natsume se adelantó a salir para qué no "sospecharan" y yo me quedé en el salón arreglando mis cosas, hablando con Hotaru y aclarando las cosas con Anna y Nonoko. Después de todo salí del salón y me dirigí a la salida, Natsume me estaba esperando apoyado en la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando hacia algún punto del cielo.

-Disculpa la tardanza-dije, el se volteó hacia mí- ¿Nos vamos?-

El asintió. Caminamos por un largo rato sin rumbo fijo pues, no teníamos ni la menor idea a donde ir, hasta qué se me prendió el foco y le dije a Natsume qué fuéramos a una tienda de dulces japoneses qué se encontraba cerca de casa, el accedió nuevamente, tenía mucha hambre. Al fin llegamos a la tienda, nos sentamos en una mesa qué estaba cerca del mostrador, esperamos unos minutos, hasta qué una chica vistiendo un lindo vestido, con una sonrisa en el rostro, de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, se nos acercó a tomar nuestra orden.

-¿Qué van a querer?-

-Yo…mmm…-me encontraba viendo el menú qué tenía muchas variantes de dulces japoneses.

-Quiero este, este, este, ¡Oh! Este también se ve bueno, y este…-dije señalando casi todo el menú.

-Si comes todo eso engordarás-dijo Natsume.

-Mooo, es culpa de ALGUIEN qué no haya comido nada, es por eso qué tengo mucha hambre…-dije defendiéndome.

-Hmph…-

-Hehe, ustedes dos me recuerdan a algo…-dijo la castaña.

-Oye, Amano…-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La chica palideció y ligeramente volteó a ver.

-Ka-Kashino…-tartamudeó.

-¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? Otras mesas también están esperando-dijo un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color ámbar, muy bien parecido pero también mostraba un rostro inexpresivo, bueno, más molesto qué inexpresivo.

-Ka-Kashino, yo etto…yo no he terminado en ésta mesa, además hay otras meseras yo no soy la única…-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Kashino?-preguntó Natsume sorprendido.

-¿Eh?-dijimos la chica y yo al unísono.

-¿Hyuuga?- dijo el otro chico.

-¿Eh?, ¿Kashino/Natsume conoces a este chico?-dijimos de nuevo al unísono.

-Eh…si.-dijo Natsume.

-Estudiamos en la academia juntos el año pasado-completó el rubio.

-¿Eh, academia?, Ah es verdad, no sé a qué escuela ibas antes Natsume…-dije interesada.

-Hmph, antes iba a la academia St. Marie…-dijo desinteresado.

-¿¡St. Marie Gakuen!-grité sorprendida.- ¿No es esa escuela en donde estudian los qué se quieren convertir en grandes Patissiers?-

-Así es…-respondieron los otros dos chicos.

-Yo también estudio en St. Marie Gakuen, mi nombre es Amano Ichigo-dijo la chica…-este chico de aquí es Kashino Makoto uno de los "príncipes de los dulces "-

-¿Príncipes de los dulces?-pregunté confundida.

-Ah, ese estúpido nombre, formado por Kashino, ese narcisista y ese cuatro ojos-dijo Natsume sarcásticamente.

-¿Narcisista?-dije confundida.

-¿Cuatro ojos?-dijo Ichigo.

-Hanabusa y Andou…-dijo Kashino.

-He he, yo soy Sakura Mikan- dije presentándome.-Él es Natsume Hyuuga-señalé.-A decir verdad, yo iba a entrar a esa academia pero no se dio la oportunidad-dije.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Hyuuga, no dijiste qué tu sueño era convertirte en un patissier?-preguntó Kashino.

-Estar en el grupo A con ese tipo narcisista me causaba nauseas, además no todos me caían bien.-contestó Natsume.

-He "tipo narcisista"- repitió Ichigo…-Oh es verdad, Hyuuga-kun tiene el mismo nombre qué mi hermana-

-¿Hermana?-pregunté-Haha, Natsume tienes nombre de niña.-dije entre risas.

Frunció el ceño y me miró con rabia. Una gota bajó por mi sien y me puse nerviosa, de pronto dos chicos aparecieron, uno de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color y el otro de pelo azul y los ojos del mismo color.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-preguntó el peli verde.

-Ah, el narcisista…-dijo Natsume.

-¡Na-Natsume-san!-dijo sorprendido.

-Esa es la única razón por la qué Hyuuga me cae bien.-dijo Kashino.

-Haha, Mikan-chan, ellos son Hanabusa Satsuki "narcisista" y Andou Sennosuke "cuatro ojos".-señaló Ichigo.

-Ah…-

Hanabusa-kun me miró a ver fijamente y de quien sabe donde sacó un ramo de dulces de rosas.

-Para usted, ojou-sama-dijo tomando de mi mano.

-A-Arigatou-acepté los flores.

-Nunca antes la había visto…usted es…-dijo Andou.

-Ah, yo soy Sakura Mikan-

-Oh, tiene el nombre de una bella fruta…-dijo Hanabusa.

-¡Es verdad, Mikan-chan y yo tenemos nombre de frutas!-dijo Ichigo-chan emocionada.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Sakura-san-dijo Andou.

-Igual…-dijo Hanabusa tomando de mi mano, creo qué intentó besarla pero Natsume la apartó.

-Vaya, parece qué alguien esta celoso Mikan-chan-dijo el peli verde.

-No la llames como si la conocieras-dijo Natsume enfadado.

Me sorprendí, después el silencio invadió, hasta qué nuestros estómagos gruñeron.

-¡Ah, Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-kun, lo siento, no les he traído sus dulces!-dijo Ichigo.

-¡Apresúrate Amano!-gritó Kashino.

-¡S-Sí!-

Ichigo-chan se dirigió a la cocina y minutos después nos trajo la comida, creo qué ni la había terminado de asentar cuando Natsume y yo acabamos todo.

-Ah, estoy satisfecha…-

-Disculpen de nuevo chicos…-repitió Ichigo.

-No importa…-respondí.

-Ya es hora de qué nos vayamos…-señaló Natsume.

-Ah, es verdad, mamá debe estar preocupada-dije levantándome.-Gracias por todo Ichigo-chan, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos-dije con una sonrisa.

-Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?, Mikan-chan-dijo Ichigo con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Claro, vendré todos los fines de semana!-dije emocionada.

-Baka, no puedes hacer eso…-dijo Natsume.

-Joo, ¿Quién me lo impide?-me defendí.

-Sólo vámonos-dijo tomando de mi mano.

-Adiós chicos-dije haciendo un ademán con la mano.

_**PDV Normal.**_

Los cuatro Patissiers se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos, Hanabusa llamó la atención de Andou.

-Andou-kun, ¿no crees qué Mikan-chan y Natsume-san se parecen mucho a Ichigo-chan y Kashino?-preguntó el peli verde.

Andou rió.- Creo qué tienes razón, pero Natsume-san es un poco más agresivo qué Maa-kun-

-Andou, crees qué…-

-¿Amano-san y Kashino queden juntos?-completó el peli azul.

Hanabusa asintió nervioso.

-Es probable, creo qué Maa-kun está empezando a tener sentimientos por Amano-san…-

Los otros chicos se encontraban dentro de la cocina discutiendo, Hanabusa y Andou los observaban fijamente.

-¡Amano, qué estás haciendo, tirarás todos los dulces! ¿Qué harás si todo nuestro esfuerzo se va a la basura, Baka?

-Joo ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tenías qué hablarme de esa manera! _Demonio Kashino.-_ pensó la castaña.

Mientras qué los otros chicos se miraron entre sí y una gotita les bajó por la sien.

-O tal vez no…-pensaron ambos.

_**Mikan PDV.**_

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos por poco tiempo, Natsume no se había dado cuenta aún _supongo_, pero me sigue tomando de la mano.

-Ah, Natsume…-

El me miró, miré nuestras manos, el luego miró hacia donde yo miraba y luego soltó mi mano.

Pasó un rato y Natsume y yo seguíamos caminando.

-¿No te vas ya a casa?-dijo.

-Ah…si-respondí.-Nos vemos…-

-Hmph-

Natsume se despidió y se volteó para seguir caminando, yo hice lo mismo, pasó un tiempo hasta qué ambos nos dimos cuenta qué íbamos en la misma dirección.

-¿Qué ya no te ibas? No me sigas-dijo enfadado.

-No te estoy siguiendo, me dirijo a mi casa-respondí del mismo modo.

De nuevo seguimos caminando, solo faltaban tres casas para llegar a la mía y Natsume aún no paraba, hasta qué después de las tres casas, Natsume paró a la del lado derecho de mi casa y yo paré en la mía.

-Yo aquí me quedo…-dijo viendo la casa.

-¿Eh?, ah, yo aquí…-dije señalando mi casa con una sonrisa tonta.

-…...-

-¿¡Ehhhhhh! ¿¡Na-Natsume y yo somos vecinos!-

* * *

**Bueno que tal estuvo? dejen reviews ya saben y...tmb una pregunta..**

**¿Que historia tuvieron Mikan y Natsume para que perdieran sus recuerdos?**

**necesito sus respuestas para que una de ellas sea la historia que adapte, por que como ante dije, la mia carece de imaginacion x) **

**etto...bueno sin mas los dejo! ^^**

**bye!**

**~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~**


	3. Chapter 3: El Diario

**Etto...hoy sin comentarios...**

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE SU AUTORA ORIGINAL ES HIGUCHI TACHIBANA (GRACIAS X CREAR U MANGA TAN HERMOSO XD)**

**El Diario de los Recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 3: El Diario.**

_**Mikan PDV.**_

Natsume y yo nos encontrábamos parados, enfrente nuestras casas y un tanto impactados.

-Parece ser qué nunca me libraré de ti…-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con librarte?-Natsume abrió su puerta.-Oye, ¡Espera!-grité.

-Solo olvídalo…Mikan.-y cerró su puerta.

Natsume, hace unos momentos me llamó por mi nombre…qué-qué demonios…qué pasa con ese tipo, diciendo el nombre de las personas tan seriamente… Me quedé viendo unos minutos fijamente la puerta qué hace unos segundos Natsume había traspasado, hasta qué mi madre abrió la puerta e hizo llamar mi atención.

-Mikan, ¿estás bien, por qué no habías llegado?-preguntó angustiada.

-Ah, estoy bien, solo no pude desayunar y fui a comer algo, así qué no tengo hambre…-dije desanimada.

-Pe-pero el almuerzo está listo…-

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, iré a mi habitación.- subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama apenas la vi, fijé mi mirada al techo y puse el brazo encima de mi frente, estuve pensando un rato hasta qué escuché un ruido en la ventana, como si estuvieran tirando pequeñas piedras, me dirigí sigilosamente a la ventana, abrí mi cortina y me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Natsume jugando con una roca en las manos, recargándose en la orilla de su ventana a pocos centímetros de la mía, aparentemente, la casa estaba construida de distinta manera de la mía, ya qué su ventana estaba enfrente de la mía, aproximadamente a medio metro. Natsume me miró fijamente, yo solo trataba de abrir mi ventana (corrediza), pero era en vano, Natsume me miró divertido y me pareció ver qué se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, me distraje por haber visto (o pensado) eso…al fin pude abrirla.

-Vaya, se ve qué nunca abres esa ventana verdad…-

-Eso no te importa, ¿qué es lo qué quieres?-

-Hmm, no nada en especial…si encuentras algo sobre los recuerdos avísame, yo haré lo mismo.-dijo inexpresivo como siempre.

-Eh…ah sí…_lo había olvidado.-_

-No me digas qué lo olvidaste…-me leyó la mente.

-Eh, no…solo…es qué…yo…-

-Si lo olvidaste…-

-Eh, sí…-respondí rendida.

Natsume suspiró, se puso espaldas a mí y luego solo me dijo, "no olvides la razón por la qué estamos juntos", y luego cerró su ventana.

Me sonrojé un poco por su comentario, sin embargo el tiene razón, no debería olvidar la razón por la cual estamos juntos, me había divertido tanto este día qué lo había olvidado enserio, incluso…había olvidado lo qué había dicho antes. "_Yo y ese tipo nunca nos llevaremos bien_" y heme aquí, olvidando la única razón por la qué lo "soporto", pero…por alguna extraña razón…no quiero ser separada de Natsume y aunque hoy lo haya conocido, puede qué ambos podamos ser amigos, sí…eso espero.

Me dirigía hacia mi cama, al momento qué volteé, algo llamó mi atención…no quiero ser una pervertida pero no pude despegar mi vista de ello… ¡Natsume se había quitado la camisa! Y lo peor de todo es que el muy maldito parecía qué lo hiciera a propósito, ¡ni siquiera tiene la decencia de cerrar su ventana!, no podía quitar mi vista de aquello qué veía… ¡¿por qué tenía qué ser el tipo más molesto, el tipo más endemoniadamente guapo? Esto sonará pervertido pero…¡Qué cuerpo! ¡Dios!...

Escuché un ruido en mi puerta, supongo debe ser mi madre, si así era…me mata si viera ese espectáculo. Cerré rápidamente mi cortina y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien Mikan, has estado muy desanimada desde qué llegaste…pasó algo en la escuela?-preguntó preocupada.

-Eh…no, nada estoy bien…-dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Mmm…oye Mikan, sabes…hoy vi un camión de mudanza en la casa de aquí alado, creo qué hay nuevos vecinos…me pregunto cómo serán…-

-He, yo también me lo pregunto…-dije sarcástica.

-¿Segura no vas a comer?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Si…solo cenare, no te preocupes estoy llena….-respondí.

-De acuerdo…-y se fue de mi habitación.

Hablando de eso…creo que si he estado un poco distraída desde qué llegue…todo es culpa de ese tipo

….

….¡AH DEMONIOS, MI TAREA! ¡Lo había olvidado!….

Me puse a hacer mi tarea, afortunadamente ese tipo no volvió a molestar, pasaron las horas, me di una ducha y seguí con mi tarea, era demasiada, en especial me tardé por las mugres…MUGRES matemáticas, las odio, y también a Jin-Jin por "enseñármelas", pero en realidad, nunca entendí nada…en fin…después de media hora, la terminé.

-¡Mikan, la cena está lista!-avisó mi madre.

A tiempo, le avisé a mi madre qué bajaría pronto, guardé mis cosas y luego bajé.

Le di un bocado a mi comida y esbocé una sonrisa.

-Está delicioso…me hacía falta un poco de comida casera…-

-Qué bien, qué te animaste…-

-Oh… ¿estaba decaída?-pregunté curiosa.

-Supongo…-contestó.

-He, no importa…-

Terminé de comer, mi madre también, a mi me tocaba lavar los platos…duh…bueno, terminé y subí a mi habitación…de nuevo ese ruido en la ventana…me acerqué y otra vez vi a Natsume en la ventana, esta vez tenía un libro en las manos.

-¿Y ahora?-dije fastidiada.

-Hmmm…qué carácter tienes…mira encontré esto mientras desempacaba-dijo tirándome el libro en las manos.

Lo atrapé y luego leí la cubierta, no parecía tener nada…solo había un pequeño nombre grabado en parte inferior, "Azumi Mikan".

-¿Azumi…Mikan?-pregunté confundida.

-Hmph, creo que eso te pertenece…-

-Pero…nunca antes lo había visto…-dije aún confundida.

-Mmm…como sea, si eso está relacionado con lo que buscamos averigua lo qué puedas…-dijo cerrando su ventana.

-¿Eh? Espera… ¿Por qué yo?-

-Por qué esa cosa tiene tu nombre…ah otra cosa…-dijo antes de cerrar su ventana.

-¿Qué?-

-No espíes a las personas por la ventana, hentai-

-¡AH! ¿¡Como es qué…tú!-grité alarmada.

-Oh, o sea qué no lo niegas…-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y-yo…f-fue un a-accidente… yo no-tartamudeé sonrojada.

-Hmph, solo olvídalo, no lo repitas…-y finalmente cerró su ventana.

¡AYYYY! Ese tipo es desesperante, cerré mi ventana furiosa y me dirigí a mi escritorio para leer aquello qué me había tirado Natsume en las manos. Abrí lentamente el libro, empecé a leerlo…me sorprendí al ver las fechas y lo qué había escrito en ese libro…

"_14 de marzo de 2004._

_Querido diario:_

_El día de hoy conocí a un chico llamado Natsume, es un chico muy callado y poco expresivo, no me llevo muy bien con él, a decir verdad, siento qué no es muy bueno hablando con las personas, da un poco de miedo, intenté acercarme a él pero lo único qué gané fue qué me llamara Baka y luego bragas de fresas, ¡eso fue odioso!, le contesté furiosa con toda clase de insultos posibles a mi edad, solo tengo 8 después de todo…en fin, trataré de hablarle y hacerme su amiga, lo invitaré al parque el día de mañana, ahí podré hablar con él...[…]"_

¿Qué hay con eso? Se parece mucho a lo qué sucedió el día de hoy…seguí investigando un poco más, me llamó la atención qué solo llegara a la fecha del 21 de diciembre del mismo año y las demás hojas…en blanco. Extraño. En fin era tarde, y aunque fuera fin de semana, tenía sueño…es verdad ¿a qué persona se le ocurre entrar a la escuela en viernes?, bien mañana qué es sábado hablaré con Natsume sobre lo qué encontré.

Me desperté como a las once, mi madre me estaba despertando, las sábanas se me habían pegado, qué sueño tenía…

-Mikan, ya es hora de qué te levantes…-decía mi madre.

-ammm…ahora voy…-

-Mas te vale…baja a desayunar pronto ¿sí?-

-lo pensaré…-dije con flojera.

-Mikan…!-

-Ay, está bien ya voy…-dije levantándome lentamente.

Fui al baño y me despabilé, luego me puse una ropa X y bajé…

-Mikan, Hotaru está al teléfono, contesta…-dijo mi mamá desde la cocina.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Qué pasa?-dije levantando la bocina y bostezando.

-¿_Mikan? ¿Eres una retrasada verdad?, te dijimos qué nos veríamos en el centro comercial a las once el sábado ¿recuerdas?-_dijo furiosa.

-¿Eh, de verdad?- Oh, no lo había olvidado…Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko y yo quedamos en vernos el sábado como recompensa por el "malentendido" con Natsume… ¡Oh, Rayos! Natsume también…debo hablar hoy con él también… ¿¡Qué hago!

-Eh…etto…Hotaru te veo ahí en 20 minutos… ¿ok?-

_-Está bien Baka, más te vale qué vengas te estamos esperando, esto fue idea tuya…-_dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí lo sé, lo lamento he estado un poco distraída últimamente…-contesté.

_-De acuerdo, te veo aquí en "20 minutos" ¿de acuerdo?-_dijo haciendo énfasis en 20 minutos.

-O-Ok…bye-y colgué…-Etto…mama, iré a desayunar con Hotaru y las chicas, ¿ok?-dije subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

-E-está bien hija…solo ten cuidado…-dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

-¡Ok!-

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa…algo qué no me imaginé qué pasara y menos en ese momento fue qué Natsume me llamara por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?, tengo prisa…-

-¿Encontraste algo sobre el diario Baka durmiente?-

-¿Qué hay con ese "Baka durmiente"?-pregunté furiosa.

-No te habías levantado, duermes demasiado…-

-Eso no te incumbe…-dije furiosa…-Por cierto, debemos hablar…-

-¿Es sobre el diario?-preguntó.

-Sí, necesito decirte…-

-¿Y ahora, porque no?-preguntó.

-Estoy ocupada…pero no quiero ver a Hotaru y las chicas…-dije haciendo berrinche.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué no vives pegada a Imai?-

-¿Cómo es qué sabes eso?-

-Lo sé casi todo…-

-Como sea…escucha, encuéntrame en el centro comercial más cercano pronto, libérame de las chicas, ¡no me importa lo qué se te ocurra, solo hazlo!, y luego hablamos ¿ok?-dije apresurada.

-De-De acuerdo…-respondió confundido.

-Bien, me voy, te veo ahí.-

Cerré mi ventana y bajé rápidamente, salí y me dirigí al centro comercial, cuando llegué se encontraban las chicas en la entrada.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde…-

-Llegas 10 minutos después de lo acordado en el teléfono.-dijo Hotaru enojada.

-Lo-lo siento chicas…-

Entramos a la plaza y empezamos a decir lo qué deberíamos hacer, Anna y Nonoko proponían ir a ver ropa, Hotaru y yo lo aborrecimos, Hotaru propuso ir a ver "tecnología" las chicas y yo lo aborrecimos, entonces fue cuando propuse ir a comer algo y todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Llegamos a un puesto de "_**Mille crêpe" y ahí comimos algunos…**_

_**-¡Este Mille crêpe está delicioso!-dije contenta.**_

_**-Mikan, te comportas como una niña pequeña…-dijeron Anna y Nonoko al unísono.**_

_**Metía otro pedazo a mi boca cuando sentí una presencia en mi oído…**_

_**-Engordarás si sigues comiendo dulces-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.**_

Volteé lentamente para ver quién era. -Kyaa! Qué demo-... ¿Que rayos haces aquí Natsume?-me levanté de la silla rápidamente.

-Tú fuiste la qué me dijo qué viniera…baka-musitó.

-¡Pero no mientras como mi mille crêpe!-contesté.

-Engordarás demasiado si sigues comiendo así-

-¿Huh, y ahora…por qué te importa tanto mi figura?-pregunté pícaramente.

-E-eso no te importa…-dijo mirando a otra parte.

-Oh… ¿y ahora quien actúa como yo?-

-Cierra la boca, no me provoques…bragas de lunares-contestó furioso.

-¡KYAAA! ¿¡Como demonios sabes todo eso!-grité furiosa, causando qué todos se me quedaran viendo.

-Te lo dije antes…lo sé casi todo-dijo ególatramente.-Y no me compares con tu nivel de estupidez…Ba~ka.-

Me enfurecí demasiado!, Hasta aquí había llegado, no lo aguantaba más. Intenté darle un golpe, pero fallé, él lo había esquivado, pero…yo perdí el equilibrio, más bien tropecé con el pie de Natsume, qué a su vez, también perdió el equilibrio, Natsume intentó tomarme de la cintura para qué no cayera, pero eso solo hizo qué el también cayera al piso… sentí el golpe, no fue tan duro sin embargo…no estábamos en un posición muy cómoda. Natsume estaba encima de mí, pesaba demasiado ¡Dios!, el empezó a levantarse, cuando se incorporó me miró a los ojos y yo lo veía sonrojada.

-¿Nerviosa niña?-dijo sacándome del shock.

-¿Co-como piensas eso?-dije con orgullo.

Ambos nos incorporamos y Natsume me susurró algo al oído.

-Te veo enfrente de la juguetería.-dijo para luego irse con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yo solamente asentí nerviosamente, y regresé a mi asiento con las chicas…todas se me quedaron viendo con cara de…"¿No qué no?" yo solo me limite a ignorarlas. Geeh, ese idiota me hizo quitarme el hambre.

-Mikan, tienes una mancha en tu blusa…-dijo Nonoko mirando fijamente la susodicha mancha.

-Ah, es verdad…-dije sin mucho interés.

En eso se me prendió el foco… ¿acaso ese estúpido lo había planeado todo?, cuando ambos caímos el me tomo por la cintura…acaso… ¿el puso la mancha?, ¿acaso pudo anticipar lo qué ocurriría?...mientras pensaba eso se me ocurrió decirles a las chicas qué necesitaría cambiarme la blusa…y para ello irme a mi casa…ellas no se quejaron (pensaron qué lo pasarían mejor sin mi) entonces me fui del puesto y me dirigí hacia la juguetería qué estaba en el pasillo del lado izquierdo, para encontrarme con Natsume mirando de manera melancólica los juguetes, él, al sentir mi presencia volteó a verme e hizo una señal de qué no fuéramos. Minutos después nos encontrábamos fuera de la plaza y llegamos a un parque cercano, en él había un puesto de helados (los cuales se me antojaron) pero Natsume se negó a comprarme alguno pero él si se compró uno de chocolate (qué por cierto se veía delicioso). Nos acercamos a unas bancas y ahí empezamos a platicar sobre lo del diario.

-¿Y bien?-dijo dándole una lamida a su helado.

-Bueno…anoche qué me diste el libro lo revisé, empezaba en la misma fecha de ayer solo qué de hace 6 años, decía algo sobre qué la niña esa, había conocido a un chico llamado igual qué tu, decía qué no le caía bien, y blah blah, en fin…también descubrí qué el diario terminaba en la fecha 21 de diciembre del mismo año, y las demás páginas en blanco…-respondí un tanto desinteresada.

Natsume también estaba en estado desinteresado y en efecto lo estaba.

-En fin…¿eso era todo?-dijo dándole una última lamida al helado (aunque aun quedaba mucho), me quede viendo su helado fijamente.

-¿Lo vas a tirar?-pregunté aun hipnotizada por el helado.

-Pretendo…-contestó.

-¿M-Me lo regalas?-pregunté inocentemente.

Natsume me miró por unos segundos, miro de nuevo su helado y me lo puso enfrente de la cara bruscamente.

-Tómalo o lo tiro…-

-O-Ok…gracias…-musité.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando termine el helado, pero…error…me di cuenta de algo de lo qué Natsume ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿Sabes qué eso fue un beso indirecto?-preguntó a la nada.

Yo me quedé con cara de WTF! Otra vez…este tipo lo sabía todo…

-E-eso no…no fue un beso…s-solo…-tartamudeé.

-Estúpido…-

-¿Eh?-

-Esto es estúpido…-repitió mirando fastidiado al piso.

-¿Huh?-

Natsume se levantaba de la banca cuando lo detuve.

-¿Eh…? Espera!-

-Me voy a casa…esto fue una pérdida de tiempo…-dijo metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

-P-pero…-_"me gusto haber pasado un tiempo juntos" _pensé.-Bueno…yo también debo irme…mi blusa esta sucia…-

-Entonces…adiós-

-Oye! Pero vamos por el mismo camino!-lo detuve de su camisa, me sonrojé por lo qué había hecho.-A-acompáñame… ¿sí?-dije por instinto.

Natsume me miró sorprendido…bueno un poco, dio un largo suspiro y luego repitió qué nunca se libraría de mí, sonreí para mis adentros. Nos encontrábamos ya a unas casas de las nuestras, de repente Natsume se paró de golpe y empezó a sentir un dolor extraño en la cabeza, no dejaba de quejarse, estuvo así unos minutos, se quedó agachado en el piso yo me puse a su altura para ayudarle, después de un rato logró calmarse.

-¿Estás bien Natsume?-pregunté preocupada.

-Si…-respondió algo agitado. Di un suspiro de alivio, Natsume me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, me sonrojé de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces ya me había hecho sonrojar este tipo? Luego se acercó peligrosamente a mí, me incorporaba lentamente, él me había tomado de la muñeca y con un golpe un tanto brusco me llevó hacia la pared más cercana, Natsume me miraba fijamente a los ojos, me quedé viendo aquellos ojos carmesí y me perdí en ellos, de pronto Natsume entre abrió la boca, yo me sorprendí por un momento y obviamente me sonrojé…de nuevo…por él, pero solo iba a decir algo.

-¿Te doy miedo?-

¿Huh? Eso si qué me saco de órbita ¿Qué si me da miedo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Yo…-dudé. Él me miraba aun fijamente esperando una respuesta, lo miré fijamente de la misma manera y luego lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Nunca te tendría qué tener miedo…confío en ti.-

Natsume, ahora sí, se sorprendió por mi respuesta, hizo bajar mi brazo lentamente hasta la altura de la cintura, mientras el deslizaba suavemente su mano hasta llegar a entrelazarla a la mía (n/a: ¿me explique bien?), su mirada se ensombreció.

-Es lo mismo…-musitó.

-¿Eh…a qué te refieres?-pregunté confundida.

-Hace un momento…tuve un recuerdo…de lo qué acabo de hacer…es lo mismo…respondiste igual qué esa niña…-

Yo si me sorprendí, había recuperado un recuerdo…otro más. Con un poco de brusquedad y fuerza atraje a Natsume a mi cuerpo y lo abracé. Él me correspondió segundos después.

-Nunca te tendría miedo Natsume, no te dejaría solo…por eso somos amigos ¿no?-

Sentí como Natsume me abrazaba con más fuerza, sonreí para mis adentros.

* * *

**eMM... BIEN**

** holaa mundo! años sin actualizar...un review reciente me lo recordo...bien...**

**ejem...respondo..**

**JANE: Gracias x tu review...me recordo que tenia la historia en un rincon de mi pc x) em...no te preocupes x el segundo cap...haha olvida la parte del crossover y solo lee lo demas y tomalo como si hubieran ido a comer a un restaurante X y ya...ejem...me alegro que te haya gustado el primer cap...(estaba llendo bien TT^TT) en parte se que no quedo muy bien hehe pero por cuestion de tiempo (y presion) lo subi asi...emm...bien y no te preocupes por tu comentario de verdad me sirve...(aunque x un momento me bajo el autoestima) los comentarios constructivos me sirven para no repetir el mismo error...en fin gracias x comentar...^^**

**bien...sin mas espero que hayan disfrutado este cap...lo tenia guardado desde hace rato...byee!**

**me regalas un review?**

DISFRUTENLO ^^ 


End file.
